CPWR HDPTP Summary/Abstract This application is being submitted by CPWR-The Center for Construction Research and Training (CPWR) in response to the Funding Opportunity Announcement, RFA-ES-19-003, Hazardous Materials Worker Health and Safety Training (U45), for a Cooperative Agreement to support the development of model programs for the training and education of workers engaged in activities related to hazardous materials and waste generation, removal, containment, transportation and emergency response. CPWR is the 501(c)(3) non-profit construction safety and health research and training arm of the North America's Building Trades Unions (NABTU), which represents 14 international/national building trades unions and over 3 million workers. These unions are listed in the Overall Specific Aims section of this Application. The primary objective of CPWR and its training consortium is to further protect our nation's workforce from injuries and exposures that may be encountered in responding to a disaster. Building upon the success of CPWR's existing Disaster Response Training (DRT) Program, our goal is to ensure that there are qualified trainers in place nationally who will train construction workers on a moment's notice in order to support disaster response activities. In partnership with our training consortium building trade unions, the purpose of this grant application is to seek funding in order to deliver 86 disaster related courses to 1,374 apprentices, journey level workers and trade instructors totaling 13,146 contact hours during Year 1. Over the five year grant cycle, this proposal will result in 430 courses, 6,870 students totaling 65,730 contact hours.